Strongly Dedicated
by dizzyspells
Summary: **discontinued** So far its about Everyone at the Burrow. H/G soon Hr/Vk/Rw 2nd ch is messed up...i think i fixed it though
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer : It's all J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.   
  
Summary : Sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
A/N : This is my first fanfic ever. My Main Character is Ron Weasley. I will tell you when its from a different PoV  
  
WARNING READ the Order before this Fic  
  
* Strongly Dedicated *   
  
Chapter 1: Coming Home  
  
Ron dully drags a box full of pictures across the floor of the family room. Falling heavily on the couch he starts sorting out all of his memories and thinking about the most important person, aside from his family.  
  
"RON do NOT touch their eyes !! It hurts them,"   
  
"Yes Mum."  
  
"Oh look at this picture! It was taken when Harry first came to the Burrow in his 2nd year. Ginny looks so red."  
  
'Oh and this was from after 4th year when Hermione got with Vicky. Grr I hate him. Even Ginny got who she wanted. Stupid git. I hate Krum.'  
  
After about what felt like 4 hours of hating on Viktor Krum for taking Hermione to the Yule Ball, He went upstairs to get some rest. He had some dreams that were like totally weird, for a wizard anywayz. He and Hermione were in a land known as "DisneyLand" sitting in a teapot spinning around. Powered by something called "Electricity." There were other people Ron knew in tea cups. Harry and Ginny were spinning next to them, Neville and Hannah were behind them, and Fred and Angelina and were laughing like crazey. Hermione was having the most fabulous time. She leaned over to Ron and whispered, "I lov..." when she was just about to kiss him, Ron woke up.  
  
There was a knock at the door and very suprisingly Hermione and Harry were waiting at the door. Ginny ran to the door and hugged both of them. Harry had a slight twinge of pink in his cheeks after Ginny hugged him. Only Ron noticed though, everyone was focused on Ron and Hermione hugging in what seemed like a not-just-friends kind of way. Ginny started giggling and Harry just smirked. Hermione seemed a bit unrelaxed and uneasy because it seemed like she was hiding something. It is the week before Harry's birthday and Hermione went on a long-ish trip with her parents. She didn't say where, not even to Ginny, her closest girl friend.   
  
"Ginny, can you help me bring my trunk up?"  
  
"Yah Herm, I'll just put this picture in the box real quick. Done."  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs and closed the door ro GInny's room. Harry and Ron brought their stuff up to Ron's room too and since the rooms are right next to each other, they could hear whispering and a loud gasp.  
  
"Hermione, you when to Bulgeria ?!" Ginny said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes but nothing happened after the..."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Harry was trying to calm Ron down but he started knocking on Ginny's door really fast it scared the two girls.  
  
"I think he might've heard..."  
  
____  
  
Please Review. I need some motivation. Comments and Critics are fine! Please no flames. It's my first Chapter I'm not sure how long it'll be I'll try to update every night so you don't have to wait. ~ Cammie 


	2. Bulgaria and Miss Virginia

Disclaimer : I wish I owned Harry Potter. If i did you wouldn't understand it at all. Thank god JKR does.  
  
A/N : This is still my first fanfic. Still day 1. Still needs work. WILL get better. Please.  
  
* Strongly Dedicated *  
  
Chapter 2: Bulgaria and Miss Virginia   
  
"Ron! Harry! It's not what you think--" whined Hermione.  
  
"Yah. You and Vicky were probably snogging all summer--"  
  
"Just listen to me you guys, nothing happened! I just told my mom that Viktor invited me to Bulgaria for this one family reunion thing and I was just about to say to my mom that that was a crazey idea! But she suggested that we go because she said that we could study some of the Thracian Kingdoms from 4000 B.C. !!"  
  
"Oh so you wanted to learn about his country and meet his whole family!"  
  
"It's not like that at all!! Please just listen to me. Anywayz why were you eavsdropping on us for?" Hermione started out pleading, but it turned curious and a bit hurt.   
  
At this point when Ron got frustrated and his face was flushed from refusing to take in words that Hermione said to defend herself, Harry and Ginny creeped out of the room and into this one room Harry's never been into. Actually, Harry never really noticed it until now. It was kind of round. There was a really big window with an excellent view of a hill and the bright stars. There was alot of pictures hung around the room. Most of them were Ginny's friends. Lynn, Danica and Luna. Harry really only knew Luna Lovegood because in his 5th year she was part of D.A. their secret association and she helped battle the Deatheaters, but the other two girls he just knew their names. Lynn is Cho Chang's younger sister. She is just as artistic as Dean, but in a more JapAnime [jah-pan-ih-may] style. Harry only heard Cho mention her a few times. Danica was this one girl Ginny's age with curly hair and in Hufflepuff. She actually asked Harry to the yule ball but Harry refused and she walked off rather hurt.   
  
Ginny seemed to notice that Harry was interested in the room. It was actually her special room with a certain spell on it to bewitch it so it seems like its not there. She explained that to Harry and he seemed a bit confused. "So my brothers don't come barging in here while I'm practicing my music or developing my photos!' It did seem really smart but so secretive that it was the perfect place to be alone with Ginny more. "Even Hermione doesn't know of this room yet. And I do expect that she read a few books about bewitched doors." Just then Harry noticed that there was a mini and old-ish piano in the corner [as corner as round gets hehe] of the room. It was a bit odd that Ginny, from a pure wizard blood family, would know how to play a piano. "I actually play often. I love music. The Weird Sisters are my favorite band, but I love the classics too!"  
  
  
  
Just then Harry realized that if he thought of Ginny auto; Ron's little sister. He doesn't know her. So he already learned she can play the piano, develop photos, bewitch doors. 'Wow, she is a really talented girl. Cho couldn't ever add up to Miss Virginia.' He came across a shrine looking table thing. It had alot of weird 'Professor Trewlawny' type of stuff. Little paper stars that if you unfolded would say 'I love you' or 'forever true' weird things. There was candles lit glowing red flames. Written in glitter, 'Dream Forever' It wasn't a shrine. Not one at all. More of her Keepsake stuff. It had her friendship bracelets, loveletters, Diary, a mini pensieve thing, and special pictures that surely meant alot to her, more than the ones just hanging around. One of all of the Weasley's. One of all the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione, the Order, Ginny's bestfriends besides Hermione, and one of her and Harry after the Tom Riddle incident. Harry didn't even know that this picture was being taken. Seeing this picture made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Harry suddenly heard a -thump- !! Ginny fell asleep on this chair and Harry hadn't realized it, only she was now on the floor sleeping. Harry became a bit more shushed because he thought he heard Ron leave Ginny's room angrily. He tried to tell Ginny that they could go back to their rooms but she didn't hear. So when Harry was almost sure everything was ok, he carried Ginny in his arms and brought her to the room Hermione was in.   
  
-Knock-Knock- The door opened and Hermione was really heated. It didn't feel really safe for Ginny to live in there but, Harry placed her on the bed and tucked her in. It was a bit odd, but Hermione barely noticed as she was mumbling to herself that Ron was a jerk and didn' understand the story at all. As Harry was carrying Ginny to her room, he noticed that she was so small and petite. Cho was just a midget being a head shorter than him. She was so light, the perfect seeker. Her wrists were so tiny he could hold them so gently and they still might fall apart, but shes tough and it wont[lol]. As he tucked her in, she seemed so peaceful. As if she was dreaming of the sky to shine pink. And when he walked into Ron's room--"So she's dating him now..." which wasn't a denial, he seemed in such disbelief....   
  
***************************************  
  
LoL somethings don't make sense lol. I was gonna add these comments for them, but i couldn't LoL I REALLY want some action to happen, hopefully in chapter 3. Ron and Hermione action. Quidditch. Pianos. Study. Blondes. Please review. 


	3. DISCONTINUED

Sorry people, i dont like this fanfic, yah it was my first but i dont like it so yah, unless people start hating on me or sumthing i'll continue but i really dont want to lol...read Sweet Destiny! I'm having fun with it!! And I'm gonna start writing X-men Evolution Lancitty fics or Kuritty ones so yah. IM me pinkhairtonks (AiM) and my neopets sn is ginweasley thanks to everyone who reviewed...some weren't very nice but oh well *shrugs* Payce I might continue...3 


End file.
